Dursley
by MsStarseer
Summary: Veronica Dursley is entering her last year at Hogwarts. However, this won't be like the last six years. Not only is the Ministry in turmoil because of some recent authority shifts, but the only person who seems to able to do anything about it is missing
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Dursley. Veronica Dursley. I am the eldest child of Dudley and Arielle Dursley. My grandparents are Vernon and Petunia. I have an Uncle Harry, but I was always told he was a bit strange. That is, until I found out the truth. I, unlike my parents, am a witch. My family moved to America when my papa was almost eighteen; my granddad liked to tell me it was because "the English government was going to shit." I now like to remind him that American politics are not much better._

_My sister and I were raised to not speak of the Potters unless absolutely necessary. The Potters, however, clearly did not have this same attitude about my family because Leanne and I receive birthday cards and fabulous Christmas presents every year. My sister and I often teased that we saw the pictures on the cards move, or at least we did until we were scolded by my parents._

_ "Pictures do not move." I remember our father telling us sternly on the evening of my eighth birthday. Of course he was right, Papa was always right. But still, I couldn't help but think that those bunny rabbits had been on the other side of the card that very morning._

_ It turns out, of course, that my father was right, mostly. Muggle pictures did not move, but I don't spend much time in the muggle world these days…_

"Veronica!" Hearing my name broke my train of thought. I sighed and closed my new leather bound journal; it was a gift from my aunt and uncle and I thought documenting my last year at Hogwarts would be a good use for it. The voice was very soon joined by my hyperactive thirteen year old cousin, Lily.

"Veronica," she whined, "Al stole my new charms book." She pouted her lips apparently expecting me to flip and rage on her older brother. "Not today, Lily-kins" I thought.

"Lily, honestly, it's the last two weeks of summer. Surely you aren't worried about schoolwork already. Plus, it's Albus that should be worried; he's got O.W.L.'s this year." This didn't seem to calm her. I sighed again and got up off my bed. I swear, she practically skipped down the hallway. The only reason I had to deal with things like this is because Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry went on a holiday with a group of their friends; almost like a class reunion, except a vacation, in Paris. This left James and I as the only of-age wizards in the house, and therefore, in charge.

"Albus Severus, you open this door right now." I called as we reached his bedroom door. The door cracked, but instead of seeing familiar green eyes, I was greeted by grey and a flash of blonde hair. There was a small yelp of surprise and the door slammed shut again. I chuckled to myself and flashed Lily a mischievous glance. "Scorpius Malfoy, I know you're in there. Open up!"

This time when Scorpius opened the door he leaned against it in a vain attempt of looking suave. I smiled at him and rounded on my cousin who was sitting on his bed. He was lounging causally, holding Lily's charms book.

"Surely, Albus, you don't want me telling Auntie Ginny how you've been tormenting poor little Lily, instead of getting ready for one of the most intense years you'll ever have at Hogwarts." I gave him my sweetest, most dangerous smile. The cool grin disappeared from his face and he tossed the book at Lily's feet.

"We were just messing around with her. It's not a crime you know." He muttered the last bit under his breath as Lily and turned to leave. I scoffed at this response. Honestly, I'd expected him to grow up a bit, I mean, he is fifteen. As we walked out the door Scorpius gave me his best seductive look. I rolled my eyes.

"Scorpius, what's wrong with your face?" Lily cocked her head to the side with the question. I stifled my laughter. God, she was such a great child. Scorpius' face fell into a scowl and we escaped the slytherin cave Albus had created. Lily skipped off to her room and I headed back to mine, hoping to get some more writing done. Just then, a door to my left opened and I was pulled inside. The room was dark and a thick musk hung in the air; it was rather difficult to breath.

"V, I need your help." I sighed again. Today was just not my day.

"What is it, dearest James?"

"Olive," Of course. I sat down on the bed, this time covered in red and gold satin. "I've just gotten a letter from her and I don't know how to respond."

"Well, what did she say? And why is it so dark in here? Turn a light on or something." He ignored my second question and I assumed, from the rustle of parchment, that he was holding the letter. How he was reading it, I had no idea.

"Dear James, I hope this letter finds you well. I'm on holiday with my parents in Italy. It's so warm here I don't know if I'll be able to stand the winter at Hogwarts this year. How are things back home? Give my love to Veronica. Always, Olive." I had lit my wand while he was reading so when he finished I could actually see his expression. He flung out his arms in an exasperated motion. "What," He emphasized, "am I supposed to say to that?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"You tell her how awful your summer has been since she hasn't been coming around the house as much. You tell her you can't wait to see her and you stop freaking out about nothing. She's a girl, big deal." I held up a finger to silence him when he tried to interrupt. "You are seriously worse than that poor Malfoy boy. You're a seventh year, quiddich star, head boy. Olive absolutely adores you. Quit. Freaking. Out." I slapped his arm with the last three words. "And seriously, open a window or something." I flicked my wand at the curtains, which flew open and flooded the room with the warm orange glow of sunset. He flinched at the sudden brightness and I whisked out the door and to my room before I could be disturbed again. I shut the door with my foot, flicked my wand at the lock and plopped down on my bed. Alone. Alone at last.

August disappeared. I don't know what happened to it, but I think someone stole it. I was sitting on my bed going through the last few things to be packed in my trunk. This was our last night home and then my cousins and I would be heading to Kings Cross station early in the morning. My newest journal lay on my bedside table waiting for its time to be packed away. I put my exploding snap pack in the trunk and got down on the floor to look under my bed, making sure I had gotten everything. I noticed a lump laying in the middle of all the dust. Reaching my arm as far as it would go under the bed my fingertips just barely grazed whatever it was. Shaking my head at my silliness I grabbed my wand, muttered "accio" and held in my hands something I had long forgotten about. It was a heart shaped book with a silly metal lock. I rubbed the dust off the glitter letters that spelled out my name and the year, 2015. It was my journal from when I was eleven. That whole year was documented in this little book, even the incident… I broke off that thought and pushed myself back onto my bed. I charmed the lock open and flipped to the page marked with my birthday. That was the day my whole life changed.

_7/15/2015_

_Eeeeee. Oh Diary. Today is my birthday; I just know it's going to be wonderful. Emma, Susan and Rylie are coming over and then Papa is going to take us to the zoo. I already got my gift from Leanne. She came and woke me up really early. The whole thing was wrapped so nicely I'm wondering if she got Mama to help. She gave me the prettiest locket, oh Diary, I wish you could see it. It's simple and silver and heart shaped. I opened it and saw she had cut out tiny pictures of herself and our dog, Macylyne. She and I had a big hug session and then she went back to her room and I'm telling you. Oh! There's less than a month until I start school. Rylie is being shipped off to some boarding school in New York, but Emma, Susan and I are going to the local middle school. I've never been so excited. _

I remember hearing my mom call my name and putting the journal down. I had expected to return and continue my girlish rant about school and my birthday. The next couple of pages were watermarked, I had clearly been crying when I wrote it.

_Oh Diary, this is just awful. I'm not even sure what I did wrong to make them hate me so much. Mama called me down for breakfast. While we were eating, Leanne went to get the mail. She tossed me three or four cards and handed the rest to Papa. I eagerly ripped them open and was not disappointed with the first three. They were funny and simple, each with a lovely handwritten message from family members and a crisp twenty dollar bill. As I picked up the last letter though, I noticed something odd. It was addressed to me rather specifically. "Ms. Veronica Dursley, 16 Summer's Way, The bedroom on the right, Richmond, VA." I turned the letter over to look for a return address. All I saw was a wax seal, (honestly who still does that?) and the name Hogwarts. _

"_Papa, what's Hogwarts?" My father froze and slowly looked up from his paper. My granddad (here for my birthday, of course) was turning a nice purple color. The men exchanged glances and the letter was ripped from my hands before I could protest. My father opened it and scanned the first page. Then he sat back down, sighed heavily and put his hands in his head._

"_We need to call Harry." He said at last. I was still sitting, terrified that I'd done something wrong. I chanced a glance at Granddad when Papa said the forbidden name._

"_We'll stamp it out of her, it's possible." Granddad said gruffly. I had no idea what he was talking about._

"_No, you couldn't stamp it out of Harry and there is no way you're treating my daughter the way you treated him." My father stood up and slammed his hands on the table. I jumped. I've never seen Papa and Granddad fight before. Sure, over small things, but this seemed different. My mother and grandma were also watching the exchange in silence. They both looked like they knew what was going on though, why was I the only one who was left out. My father strode out the door, surely to find Uncle Harry's phone number. My mother quickly followed him. Apparently, my grandfather saw this as his only opportunity. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over too him so he could speak into my ear._

"_Now you listen here girl, and listen well. We Dursleys are of a respectable sort. We don't associate with people like you. Now, you're going to go away. Very far away, because you aren't welcome here anymore. Do you understand? You are no granddaughter of mine." With that he released me and I fell to the floor crying. I still didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand the sudden outburst or why my grandfather seemed to hate me now. I figured all the answers were in the letter so I snatched it off the table and ran from the room. I collapsed on the stairs and with one hand firmly on the slatted railing, I began to read._

"_Dear Ms. Dursley. We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster." I didn't care to look at the second page. This was for a school in England, why was I accepted there instead of one in America? If I hadn't seen the looks on my parent's faces or heard the words my grandfather spoke, I'd have though this was a joke. If this was a school for witchcraft then that must make me…No, the idea was ridiculous. Witches only existed in movies and Hollywood. And there was no way I, Veronica Dursley, was a witch. And yet, I was holding proof in my hands. Just then my parents appeared. They sat down next to me on the stairs and put their arms around me._

"_Oh my sweet baby." My mother began, stroking my hair._

"_Veronica, we've discussed things with your uncle. He's agreed to take you in during your school years." I tried to protest my father's words but he silenced me. "It will be better for you to be around people like you. Please try to understand sweetie, we only want what's best for you." I stared at him._

"_You want what's best for me, but you aren't explaining what's happening or why Granddad hates me and you didn't even ask me if I want to move to England. Which I don't. How is this best?" I stood up and faced them. They looked terrified of my anger, as though I would hurt them. Why would they think that? That's when I ran to my room and escaped. Oh, Diary, I'm sure they're going to ship me off to live with people I don't even know. What am I going to tell Emma or Susan? We were supposed to start a new school together, not with me half way across the world. Why is life so unfair?_

I closed the journal and wiped my eyes. Thinking back, it hadn't even been a week before I was on a plane bound for a new country, new family, and a new home. Now, I only return to my previous home for the first two weeks of summer vacation. When I'd arrived in England, Uncle Harry was able to explain the whole thing to me. He told me how the other Dursleys felt about magic and how he'd been treated when he was growing up with them. I had been horrified that my beloved granddad was capable of something like that, then I remember our parting words and I believed the stories.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were absolutely wonderful to me. They raised me with their own children, bought all my schoolbooks every year and provided a home that was, for the most part, happy. Uncle Harry always teased me, saying I should've been a Potter; after all, I had the Evens eyes. Aunt Ginny would always jump in at this point and tell him I was as good as a Potter. Then I went to Hogwarts. Thankfully I wasn't alone. James would be going for his first year also. It was so frightening when I was sorted. That silly old hat knew things about me that I wasn't even sure of yet. In the end, both James and I ended up Gryffindors. My first year went by as normally as it could have. I made good marks, had a good group of friends and even humiliated that stupid Slytherin, Marsha Nott.

I moved from the bed to my desk and looked down at the letter I was working on. It was to my sister. My lovely sister. We haven't spoken in almost three years. She didn't get a letter when she turned eleven and I knew she hated me for that. I crumpled the letter and threw it in the trashbin. There was no way I could put everything I wanted into words. I missed her, but she deserved more than a letter. I dropped the hideous heart journal on the floor and kicked it back under my bed, hoping all these hard memories would go with it and stay hidden in the dark space and not haunt me at Hogwarts.


	2. Sense of Safety

August 31, the day was finally here. Tomorrow we would board the Hogwarts express and James and I would start our last year of school. I wandered down the hallway looking for Uncle Harry. I wanted to talk to him about quiddich. I had looked over my booklist and the classes I was taking at N.E.W.T. level and I was starting to think that maybe being on the team this year wasn't the best idea. Of course there was no way I was telling James any of this until I was absolutely sure. He had been made captain this year and I knew if he found out his cousin had quit, he'd go berserk. I was sure Harry would understand, I mean it's not exactly easy to get a job at the ministry these days. I poked my head in James' room.

"Have you seen your dad?" I receive a shrug in response. James was hunched over a piece of parchment at his desk. He looked like he was doing something he shouldn't have been. I was not getting involved. I decided to check Harry's study.

The door swung open when I knocked. I took a step in to see around the whole room. Harry was not there, but there was something sitting on his desk. I went over to look at it. It was a shallow stone basin with a milky-white liquid-ish swirling around inside it.

"It must be a pensive." I gasped to myself. I'd read about them but I had no idea why Uncle Harry should have one. I knew I should leave, right then. There is no way I should even think about finding out what was in the pensive. I looked around the room. I was truly alone. Then I caught the old portrait of Albus Dumbledore, one of Al's namesakes, staring at me with a strange twinkle in his eye. Something about him told me that he wouldn't tattle on me. But still, I shouldn't be in here. I glanced again at Dumbledore. He blinked. I took it as a sign, threw all caution to the wind and pressed my face into the memories.

The memories flashed by me, none of them staying in focus for longer than a few seconds. I saw Harry getting sorted, a phoenix flying, flashes of faces and a huge snake. My head started to spin and I was sure I was going to throw up. Then it stopped. I realized I was standing in a graveyard. I looked around and saw Harry tied to a headstone. As the scene unfolded I saw a tall man stand up in a huge caldron. He taunted Harry and tortured him. I covered my ears when Harry's screams echoed in the graveyard. That memory disappeared and I was in a disgustingly pink room. It looked like Uncle Harry was in detention at Hogwarts, though I didn't recognize the toad looking witch sitting behind the desk. My stomach churned as I watched my beloved uncle writing lines with his own blood. He still has the scars, although you can't really read it anymore. The scene whirled again and I was on top of the astronomy tower. Dumbledore stood in front of me and two men stood behind me. I gasped when I realized it was Severus Snape, Al's other namesake, and Scorpius' dad, Draco or something. As I stood here, dumbstruck by the things I was seeing before me, I watched Snape kill the headmaster. I watched the sparkle leave those blue eyes as he was flung over the side of the tower. Then I was in the Great Hall. It was torn to pieces and everyone in there seemed to be injured. In the middle was a line of sleeping people. Tears sprung in my eyes when I saw my Weasley relatives huddled around one boy and I realized these were all the people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Suddenly I felt someone standing next to me, or at least, someone who was aware of my presence. Modern day Uncle Harry stood next to me with pity in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He patted me on the back and then pulled us out of the pensive. I collapsed on the office chair and he conjured up another and sat next to me.

"What did you see, V?" He asked. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was like a father to me. We related so well. I told him all I could remember, the details were starting to fade, almost like a dream.

"And, I saw him die." I said pointing to Dumbledore's picture, but he was gone; most likely at his other portrait in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Harry nodded slowly. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You saw some of the hardest, most stressful times of my life. Things were a lot different then, when Voldemort was in power. I'm sure you learned about it in History of Magic, but people didn't really know how to handle it. They thought he was gone for good and then he returned in my fourth year, went public my fifth year and by the summer after my sixth year, he had completely taken over." He fell silent for a few more moments before asking, "Do you have any questions about what you saw?"

"Yes, actually." I didn't exactly know how to phrase what I wanted to ask. "I-I uhh, well, I thought Professor Snape was a-a-a good guy." He smiled at me, apparently expecting this.

"You want to know why he killed Dumbledore." I nodded. "Well, Professor Dumbledore was very old and he and Professor Snape made an arrangement. Voldemort had charged Draco Malfoy with the task of killing Dumbledore. Yes, Scorpius' father. The arrangement they made was for Snape to perform the task rather than Malfoy, therefore, saving his undamaged soul and securing Snape's place as Voldemort's right hand man and squashing any questions about his loyalty."

"So Snape was never loyal to Voldemort?"

"No. Snape was Dumbledore's man, through and through." He smiled as though he'd made a joke. I didn't understand. I also felt as though Harry was leaving part of the story out, but I didn't question him anymore about it.

"Now, I need you to go gather your siblings and meet me in the kitchen there's something we need to discuss as a family." He said to me ushering me out of the study. I smiled and didn't correct his mistake. It made me feel like I belonged. I was also so relieved that he wasn't angry about me invading his personal space like I did.

I knocked on James door first and let myself in. I froze in the doorway. Sure my cousin was in his room, sitting in his desk chair in fact. I froze because he wasn't alone. His uber attractive best friend was with him too. Nathaniel Longbottom, tall, dark haired with light blue eyes. He was the boy everyone in my year talked about. He used to be this round, pudgy little boy, but sometime around fourth year he shot up about a foot and grew into his body and looks.

"Oh hey Nate." I said as casually as I possibly could, giving him a warm smile. "James, Harry wants us downstairs. Said he needs to talk to us as a family." I turned and left the room before I managed to embarrass myself which always seemed to happen in Nate's presence. I continued down the hallway, yelling for Albus through his door. I didn't like going in his room unless it was totally necessary. When I reached Lily's room the door was already open. I poked my head in.

"Hey Lily-kins. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm reading my Defense Against the Dark Arts book." She said. She was curled up in the corner of her bed and the wall. I swear, the child is going to get Outstanding grades on everything.

"Okay, well, time to put the book down. Your dad wants to talk to the family. You can read on the train tomorrow." I turned and walked with James and Nate, who were emerging from his room, down to the kitchen. We were soon joined by Lily, Al, and Scorpius. Harry and Ginny were waiting for us, sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny had her head in her hands and Harry looked sad.

"It's time for Nate and Scorpius to go home. I'm sure your families will be worried." Harry motion for them to floo home. I thought that was an odd statement to make. Surely both their families knew they were here, and it wasn't late or anything. Why should they be worried? I had my answer as soon as they both were gone.

"Kids," Harry started, clearly unsure of how to tell us. "The minister is dead." Silence followed these words.

"The Minister of Magic? Mr. Shacklebolt?" James asked. Harry nodded and I collapsed in a kitchen chair.

"What exactly does that mean? How did he die?" I asked

"He was assassinated." Another long silence. "And it means you won't be returning to Hogwarts—" Harry was cut off at this point by the four of us protesting. "I mean, you won't be going tomorrow. They've postponed the departure of the Hogwarts express. Just for a day or two. "

"Have they ever done that before?" Lily asked. I glanced at her. She seemed to be handling this well. I knew she was really close to Mr. Shacklebolt. Whenever he came to visit when we were younger he always used to give Lily extra attention and spoil her.

"No, sweetheart. But they don't know who would've been capable of something like that. So, until they get an idea they want people to feel safe with their children at home." Ginny answered her question.

"So, here is the plan. Until you four head off to school this house is on lockdown. We found out earlier today that old Dedalus Diggle was killed last week. Ginny and I talked with Hermione and Ron and we all agree it looks like they're killing off old Order members, which puts all of you at risk by being our children. I'm heading back to the ministry; they're going to need every auror they can get." Harry stood up from the table and walked over to the fireplace.

"Wait, Dad, you're leaving?" Al finally spoke. Harry smiled at all of us

"Yes, it's part of my job to find out who did this so it doesn't happen to anyone else. You'll be perfectly safe here. Mom and I have already cast extra enchantments around the house so no one will be able to get in unless Mom allows it. Okay?" He came over and hugged each of us and then he went back to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder, stepped in and was gone.

We stood there a moment. No one really sure what to do. It wasn't until Al and Lily turned to go back to their rooms that Aunt Ginny seemed to get ahold of herself. She stood up.

"How about some tea, everyone?" She swept around the room, flicking her wand at things. The kettle started boiling water and tea cups and plates flew out of the cupboards and onto the table. We sat down, James and I on one side of the table and Al and Lily on the other. When the water was done the kettle floated down the length of the table, pouring the boiling water in our cups. No one spoke. We were all thinking about our dear Harry out there trying to find the murderer and we were also trying to figure out who knew the members of the Order of the Phoenix and why on earth anyone would be trying to kill them now, twenty some years after Voldemort was killed.


	3. The Letter

_September 3_

_ Hermione stopped by a few days ago. She and Ginny cried together at the kitchen table. Mr. Shacklebolt helped Hermione get started at the Ministry and I knew she was very fond of him. She brought Rose and Hugo with her. With six teenagers in the house my stress level was rising but then Scorpius and Nate showed up. I thought I was going to explode. Then James decided that testing my patience level was a good idea and barged into my room with Nate. Both of them had performed the bubble head charm on themselves._

_ "Don't go into the hall. Al, Scorpius, and Rose set off a couple of dungbombs." Nate said, quickly shutting the door behind him. He turned and smiled at me. It was such a perfect smile. Oops, probably shouldn't have written that._

_ "Little Rose? Guess she's not so little anymore. So, what are y'all doing in my room?" I leaned back on the pillows on my bed._

_ "Actually we wanted to see if you wanted to play some quiddich. You know, get a jump on practice for the season." James looked at me expectantly. I avoided eye contact, choosing instead to look at a very interesting speck on the wall across from my bed._

_ "And what, play two on one?" I laughed_

_ "No, stupid. We were gonna ask the kids too. Then it'd be three on three." James said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world._

_ "Well James, I figured you'd be a little more concerned with your school work. In case you haven't noticed, when we finally get to school we're gonna be almost a week behind on our work. And I know you got Professor Longbottom's owl about the Herbology essay he wants from us on the first day. Not to mention Hagrid wants you to be able to identify the difference between several dragon species. Oh and don't forget the Potions and Transfiguration essays, practicing the Patronus charm for Professor Patil, and the –"James cut me off and I took the time to breath._

_ "Okay! I get it. We've got homework. We're not even at school yet and we have homework. Thanks for raining on my quiddich parade." He plopped down in my office chair with a large sigh. Just then Lily burst through the door._

_ "Daddy's back!" She yelled before turning and running down the hallway. Nate, James and I all looked at each other before springing up and running after her. The four of us spilled into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were. Now Harry and Ron stood with them. Before any of us could bombard them with questions, Harry held up his hand._

_ "You're returning to Hogwarts tomorrow and we still don't have any leads on Shacklebolt's murder." Hermione covered her face again at the sound of his name and Ron put a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Dad, who's up for Minister now?" James spoke up_

_ "Lucius Malfoy." Harry replied through gritted teeth._

_ "What!" I shouted. "He's a convicted Death Eater. What are they thinking?" _

_ "He had a change of heart during the Battle of Hogwarts and since then their entire family has been on the good side. Just look at little Scorpius now. Their family has come a long way." Ginny stared at me for my outburst. I, just then, found my toes very interesting. "And you'd do well to not speak of people's family members like that. Especially when they are in our house." She added sternly, nodding toward the doorway where Al, Rose and Scorpius had just appeared. I mumbled an apology to Scorpius._

_ "Now I want you all to go back to your rooms and pack. We're leaving early in the morning. Scorpius, Nate, you boys should probably head home now." Harry stepped out of the way of the fireplace. They left and my cousins and I went to our rooms._

_ The next day could've fooled anyone into thinking it was September 1__st__. We rushed in the morning and were about ten minutes late in leaving the house. Lily and Ginny shed a few tears at the platform and then we were gone. Finally headed for school._

I rolled over on my bunk and flipped the book closed. It was about an hour after the feast ended. I knew I should be getting some sleep since classes would start bright and early in the morning, but I wanted to spend some time with James. I walked down the staircase and just like I had hoped James and Nate were sitting by the fire. James was in a cushy armchair and Nate, on the couch. I sat down on the sofa next to Nate and swung my legs up into his lap. I tried to do this as smoothly as possible and I'm pretty sure I was successful. He shot me a small smile before resting his arms on my ankles.

"Hey kids, how we doing?" I asked, jerking my chin at my cousin. He smiled but didn't make eye contact with me; he just kept staring into the fire. "James…What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Nate and I were just tossing theories back and forth about Mr. Shacklebolt. I think it was set up by old Lucius. Nate thinks that is far too obvious and it must have been set up by someone else." James said, still not looking at me.

"Well mate, think about it. Lucius _is_ a convicted Death Eater. And he's just been put up for Minister. He's under such a heavy spot light right now; he's not likely to be arranging any coups." I made a mental note that Nate seemed to always talk with his hands; it was adorable. I watched the way the firelight danced on his face. I didn't fully understand how he went from being nobody to one of the most popular Gryffindors, next to James of course. I suppose it's in his blood though; Harry had told me stories about Professor Longbottom and how he matured suddenly their seventh year.

"Earth to Veronica. Come in, Veronica." James said looking at me strangely while Nate waved his hand in front of my face. Damnit, I had to stop spacing out like that. "I asked you what you thought."

"Wha- sorry." I said shaking my head, as if to clear it of those thoughts about Nate's perfectly shaped – _No. Stoppit_. I told myself. "I mean, I agree with Nate. It doesn't make much sense for Lucius to be behind it when he's been thrown in such a spotlight." James scowled at my betrayal. I assume I'm always supposed to side with him, even when I disagree.

"Well if it wasn't Lucius, then who do you supposed killed Kingsley?" James asked, not even trying to hide his sarcasm.

"I mean, I dunno. It could be anyone. What I want to know is, if they really are killing off Order members why did they kill Mr. Shacklebolt so early? There was barely any publicity when old Dedalus was killed. Whoever is doing it could've gotten away with so many more, but instead he chose to go for the most protected out of all of them. It just doesn't make sense. And what's the point of killing Order members anyway? The war ended so long ago." I said as I moved from the couch to the floor in front of the fire so I could warm my toes. Nate looked disappointed at my change in location.

"Oh well, I'm going to stop worrying about it. That's Dad's job, isn't it? Well, I'll see you guys in the morning." James said as he stood. He stretched and yawned and started walking toward the spiral staircase. "You know, I bet Dedalus' murder and Mr. Shacklebolt's are unrelated. I mean, it's probably Mom and Dad being paranoid; post war trauma or something." With that he was gone. After a few silent moments Nate got up and left as well. I wanted to get up with him, or say something to him; keep him here for a little while longer. But, I didn't. I just sat on the rug in front of the fire and thought about all the things that could be happening.

The days quickly turned into weeks and then months and before any of us realized it, November had come to Hogwarts. Things were pleasant. James had taken my quiddich resignation better than I had expected, sure he still raged and ranted, but I was expecting a full nuclear meltdown. Oh, and my grades were better than his, which always brightened my day.

I was sitting in the Great Hall one morning. The sky above was cloudy and gray, something we would have to get used to. I had a bite of egg halfway to my mouth when suddenly someone was sitting in front of me, someone in green.

"Scorpius, perhaps you've forgotten, the Slytherin table is over there" I said as I pointed.

"I know. I need to ask you something." I looked at him expectantly, he was looking far too hopeful. "Well, you know there's a Hogsmead weekend coming up. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." His gaze had dropped from my eyes to the wood grain on the table in front of him.

I sighed, really, I hate breaking this kids heart. He had none of the normal Malfoy smoothness so I knew this was even worse.

"Scorpius," I began, debating on whether to be soft on him or not. "I'm a seventh year, you're a fifth year. And beyond that, I've known you since you were nine. You're like a brother to me. I've never thought about you as anything more than that. So, I'd love to hang out with you and Al at Hogsmead, but you need to understand that I will always see you as the blonde twin of my brunette cousin."

He nodded and left the table to take a seat next to Al across the Hall. I sighed again. I do love him, it's just brotherly love. His empty seat was soon filled by James who started grabbing at any and all food within his reach. I swear, he's got more Weasley genes than Potter. His hair is even a little red. Nate sat down next to him, apparently trying to ignore my cousins disgusting eating habits.

We were saved from James by the mail arriving. It never ceased to amaze me, hundreds of owls all swooping down right over our heads. I didn't have an owl anymore. I once had a beautiful barn owl named Asha, after a witch in a fairytale Ginny used to tell us, the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Unfortunately my lovely Asha developed a sickness just as her fictional counterpart. It was a sickness no magic could cure and my owl died just shortly into my third year. I hadn't been emotionally stable enough to replace her so I was surprised when a screech owl dropped to the table in front of me.

"You're not a normal Prophet deliverer." I murmured to the owl as I unattached the newspaper, that is when I noticed there was a letter along with the paper.

_Oh hello Veronica,_

_ You don't know me, but I'm certain we're going to become very close over the next few months. See, you have something I want, and I intend to take it. But, don't worry about it now. Just enjoy the time you've been given to spend with your cousins. I'm sure you are very close to them._

_Until next time, my sweet V_

_P.S. You may want to check the obituaries in the Prophet today. Maybe you'll recognize someone ;)_

My skin crawled as I finished reading the letter. I handed it over to James.

"What do you make of this?" I asked as I picked up the paper, flipping immediately to the back. I scanned the list of names. None of them jumped out at me as someone I feared was dead. I did see one name I thought I knew.

"That's really weird, V. Who could've sent this? And, for the love of God, please tell me none of our family is in the paper." James' face was contorted with worry.

"No. No one we know directly. But, who is Hestia Jones?" I asked. The name was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Doesn't Dad know her?" The gears in my head clicked into place and I had a distinct memory of a black haired witch with that name coming to dinner. She had been accompanied by Dedalus Diggle. I gasped.

"James, wasn't she in the Order?" I asked, my brain frantically trying to piece things together.

"You know, maybe. I'm not totally sure though. Would they have a list of members in the library?"

"I highly doubt that. The members of the Order would kind of be some protected information." Nate spoke, having just finished reading the letter. I nodded my agreement as I snatched a spare bit of parchment from my bag. I scribbled the words "Who are you?" on it and gave it to the owl who was currently sipping pumpkin juice from my goblet.

"Can you take this to whoever sent the letter?" I asked it. It blinked, took the parchment in its beak and flew off. I took that as a yes.

"Do you have any idea who sent it?" Nate asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno, but I think it might have been the murderer."


	4. Unforgivable

James and Nate looked at me, both of them silent. Suddenly, I couldn't sit at the table anymore. It felt like every pair of eyes in the Great Hall was trained on me. I stood, grabbed by books and tried to walk out calmly. I got about five steps before I couldn't stand it anymore and ran the rest of the way. Nate called out after me but I ignored him. I climbed the stairs two at a time. I needed to get out, I needed fresh air. I stopped paying attention to where I was running. My feet carried me to the Owlery. I used to spend hours here; spending time with my lovely Asha. When my mind returned to my body and I realized where I was, I looked around expecting to see her. She would understand where I was coming from; she would understand why none of this made sense. But, she wasn't here. She was gone. I couldn't stand anymore; I collapsed against one of the windows with my head in my hands.

Why was this happening to me? I pulled out the letter. '_you have something I want, and I intend to take it'. _What the hell could that mean? I'm muggle born, I'm not extremely wealthy, and I don't have connections or anything of value. And yet, here was some psycho telling me he was going to take something from me. I shoved the slip of parchment back into my pocket and returned my head to my hands, a few tears slipping down my cheeks silently.

"You're not alone, you know."

I jumped at the voice. I whirled around, my eyes puffy and red and saw Nate standing the in the doorway. His face was covered with sympathy. I crossed the small room and flung my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. He smelled of sandalwood and musk. His hands closed around my waist and we stood like that for a while. Me, crying into his shoulder and him, murmuring words of comfort into my ear. This was the closest I'd ever been to him. Sure, we had hugged before but now my body was pressed against his; I could feel every curve, every muscle and I never wanted to let go.

But, as everything does, our embrace ended. I stared into his blue eyes and watched them flicker to my lips. Was he thinking of kissing me? Me, looking like a mess from running halfway across the castle? Me, with a tear stained face and eye liner most likely running. I stepped away from him before I could find out. I didn't feel like I could handle anymore complications; and kissing my cousins best friend was definitely a complication. He didn't make eye contact after that and I silently cursed my emotional instability; I should be able to handle something like that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, grabbing my hand. A smile played in the corner of my lips but I shook my head.

"I just don't know what to make of it. The letter, the murders; I don't know what I have to do with any of it. It doesn't make sense." My voice cracked and I was once again on the verge of tears.

"V, we don't even know if that letter was from the murderer. For all we know it could be some sick Slytherin git, just trying to pull a fast one." His voice was soothing and I felt the panic knot in my chest slowly loosen. I started feeling numb. Nate was right; we didn't know who the letter was from and I was probably getting worked up over nothing. I pulled the parchment out of my pocket and dropped it out the window. I watched it flutter and spin in the wind until it was whipped around the corner and I couldn't see it anymore. Then I turned back to Nate and we walked down the stairs toward the common room.

"I don't want to go to the common room. I don't want to face James just yet." I pulled him down another corridor. He pulled back a tapestry that was pretending to be a wall and we walked down a narrow passageway. I was suddenly aware that we were hidden from prying eyes and of his hand wrapped tightly around mine. _If only he would turn around and hold me again…_ No, I could not start thinking about that. He stopped and I thought my traitorous thinking had somehow been heard by him. But, as suddenly as he stopped, he started walking again.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone." Was his only explanation. When the passage ended we were on the seventh floor near the room of requirement.

"Where are we going?" I asked since Nate was leading now. He shrugged and continued walking. We walked past where the doors to the room of requirement would appear. James and I used to sneak out and go there, just to do something. Harry told us of how it used to be a type of war room when he was seventeen. As far as I knew it hadn't been used for anything like that since then. There was a tower farther down this corridor that I'd never been in. Nate and I walked up a spiral staircase and into a circular stone room.

"Your uncle George used to tell James and me about his twin brother and all the trouble they caused when they were in school. He said that this was one of their hideouts from Filch. I started coming up here whenever I got too stressed with school or James and I had a row. It's like my safe place." I was used to people referring to my Weasley relatives like this so I didn't correct him. It was much easier to just call them aunts and uncles anyway. I looked at him; I couldn't believe he was telling me this or much less that he had brought me here. It felt like he was letting me in on something intimate. I shivered. Nate was sitting on the floor at this point but he noticed my shaking. He held his arms up in a clear come-sit-with-me gesture. I couldn't refuse him; I didn't have enough will power. I crossed my legs under me and leaned into him. His arm went around me and we stayed like that for a long while; until my back started to hurt and we laid down next to each other. We held hands but did speak as we both stared at the ceiling. If anyone else had walked in on it, they probably would've thought it was the most awkward thing in the world, but to me, it felt right and the moment was sweet.

_November 15 _

_ I've been ridiculous, Diary. James and Nate are right. There is probably nothing up with that letter. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to forget any of this happened and focus on studying for my exams. _

I found myself late to class. It's not a common occurrence and I was pretty shocked I had let myself take so long in the shower. I hadn't had time for breakfast and I was now running down the corridor on the third floor trying to make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I spotted a Slytherin boy just ahead of me, also running. I didn't know his name, but I knew he was in my class and I breathed a sigh of relief; at least I wouldn't be the only late one. I caught up to him just as we burst through the doors. I realized what this must look like, a Gryffindor and Slytherin coming to class together. I avoided his eyes and made my way to an empty desk next to Nate; James sat in the chair in front of me. Professor Lovegood stood at the front of the classroom, observing me and the nameless Slytherin. She was a strange one to say the least. She had lank blonde hair and was one of the spaciest people I'd ever met. I remember thinking my first year that surely she couldn't be teaching DADA. I had viewed it as one of the most grueling and rough classes at Hogwarts. When I expressed this to Harry and Ginny though, they just gave me these knowing smiles and told me how during the war, Professor Lovegood was one of the most skilled duelist on their side. I had tried to explain this to some of my classmates who shared my concerns but nobody believed me, at least not until we got to studying Dementors in our third year and she produced a corporeal patronus which blew us all out of the water.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Veronica. I think you'll be delighted at the guest we have speaking today." She didn't even look at me when she spoke; instead, she was staring dreamily off towards the ceiling. I wondered what she meant and why she had singled me out when I saw Harry coming out of the office that was joined to the classroom. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Harry usually did two or three lectures a year but James, Nate and I almost never had to pay attention because he normally talked about the same things he taught us at home.

"Today, I'm going to tell you about the," He paused "Unforgivable Curses." The entire class sat up a little straighter, including the boys and I. "Now, when I was in school we learned about them our fourth year, but we were also being taught by a deranged, undercover Death Eater who helped Voldemort return to power." The temperature in the room seemed to drop about ten degrees and I noticed a few people flinch when he said the name, even after over twenty years.

"Who can tell me one of the Unforgivable curses?" He asked he eyes scanning over me as though he didn't think I would answer. He probably honestly didn't think I knew. It was something we didn't really discuss in the Potter household. I raised my hand anyway. He looked at me with less surprise than I was expecting and gave me a slight nod.

"The Imperius curse." I said, adding a quick "sir" at the end of my statement. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, the Imperius curse. Anybody know what it does?" He asked. I kept my hand down, even though I knew the answer. This was one of those instances when I was perfectly fine with not being a know-it-all. He nodded again, looking at the floor.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine that you have a string tied to each of your fingertips, a string on each of your wrist, arms, and shoulders. One on your head and on your knees and feet. Just thin strings, like fishing wire. Now imagine a person standing above you, no faces, just a figure and they're holding all of your strings in one hand. Now try to move. Who can actually do it?" Nobody raised their hand. "That's what it's like. You have complete consciousness of what you're doing, but you can't change what your body is doing. If I were to cast this curse on anyone of you I could make you do anything. Tapdance, sing, jump from table to table, but I could also make you jump out the window head first; I could make you drown yourself or take another's life. You would act like it was something you were doing by command of your own mind. But you would know and your puppeteer would know that you were truly innocent." He paused for breath and to see what kind of an impact he'd made on us. Nobody spoke. It was almost like we were fearful too. Then, after a few torturous moments a slender Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"Have you, sir, ever been imperiused?" She barely made eye contact and stuttered when she spoke.

"Yes." He said curtly. He paused for so long that I started to think he wasn't going to elaborate. Then, "It was a popular form of torture for the Death Eaters. They got off on having people kill their own families without being able to stop. I was imperiused for the first time in my fourth year. That demented Death Eater I was telling you about decided that the best way for us to learn about these curses was to preform them on us. He imperiused us until we could completely resist it. Well, until I could completely resist it. There are still two more curses though; would anybody like to give me the second?"

Everybody looked at me, expecting me to answer him. In every other class I was always the first to raise my hand with the correct answer, but here I felt as though I shouldn't know what I know. I'm sure it was practical for Harry and all of his friends to have learned about these curses when they were fourth years; there was a psychotic murderer on the verge of returning to power. But, there was nothing like that today, which is was why it had been almost taboo material for our DADA class, until now. We all knew about them, in some form or fashion. Every one of our families had been touched by them in some way or another, so why did it feel so wrong to know the information I knew?

"The cruciatus curse," He began when nobody spoke up, "Or otherwise known as the torture curse, inflicts such a pain upon a person they can begin to lose sight of themselves. There is no way I can properly convey how it feels, but, it's like every nerve in your body has been flayed open and your bare muscles are exposed to the air." He shuddered which caused the whole class to shudder.

"Some families in this room are better acquainted with this curse than others." I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing at Nate. I didn't know the whole story but I knew his grandparents were permanent residents at St. Mungo's because of this curse. Nate was staring intently at his desk, avoiding my look. "And the last curse?" Harry asked, his eyes sweeping over the class.

"Avada Kedavra." The words were whispered and it took me a moment to realize who was speaking. It was that Slytherin boy who had come in late with me. Harry stared at him for a long moment.

"Zambini, right?" He asked. The boy nodded and Harry looked at him before addressing the class again. "Instant death. Does anybody know what a gun is?" The few muggleborns in the class raised their hands along with James, the Slytherin, Zambini, and I. "Okay, imagine staring down the barrel of a gun. You know that it will most likely kill you, but regardless of if it does or not, you will be in excruciating pain for a short while. Staring at a wizard about to perform this curse on you is nothing like that. You know you will die. It is a certain, unchangeable fact. You know you will never see your family again, and if you have been disarmed, there is nothing you can do about it. I am the only person to ever survive the killing curse, and it was because my mother sacrificed her life to save mine."

If anybody other than Harry tried to say that last sentence, it would sound arrogant and cocky, but coming from him, it was just a fact of his life. It was something he couldn't change about himself regardless of how much he may have wanted to. A heavy silence followed his words and then Professor Lovegood dismissed us early. James and I hung back so we could talk to Harry.

"How are things going?" He asked us smiling like he usually did. We both mumbled that school was enjoyable without really making eye contact.

"Dad, have you gotten any leads on Mr. Shacklebolt's murder?" James asked, looking hopeful. My breath caught; this could be my chance. I could tell Harry everything, about the letter, about Hestia Jones' murder. He would know what to do.

_Wait_, I told myself. It wasn't real. I repeated the words over and over in my head until I believed them once more. Telling Harry would only make it real in my world and would just cause unnecessary worry for him and Ginny. No, I would keep the letter to myself.

"No. There have been no new leads." He avoided our eyes as he packed up some papers he had brought with notes. I noticed he left out talking about Hestia Jones. "You two should head to your next class, you don't want to be late." He ushered us out of the room and closed the door behind us.

"He just dismissed us you know" I commented to James. He nodded his agreement but didn't speak. "Well let's go down to lunch"

"Actually, V, I can't. I'm meeting Olive." He gave me a sheepish grin before striding off in the general direction of the Room of Requirement. I smiled at his back and turned to go downstairs. I, at least, would be getting some food. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and was startled when I felt something. I pulled out a note and my heart skipped about four beats.

_V,_

_You can deny that I exist, but I'm not going anywhere._

_Much love darling,_

_W._


End file.
